The Stag Who Surprised Everyone
by Clara Wright
Summary: Aliviah Baratheon, the sister of Robert, Stannis and Renly Baratheon. They call her the 'rogue'. Why?...she fought in the war. Ladies weren't supposed to do that or were they? When her wise friend, Ned Stark is ordered to become the hand...she knows something is coming and of course she was right...yet again...
1. Chapter 1

A/n- I think this will be a one-shot but I'm not sure...

The stag who surprised everyone.

Chapter 1- The pain of being the sister of the king.

Aliviah's P.O.V

I walk with Ned Stark through the double doors of the throne room and see that Jaime Lanister stood over the dead body of The Mad King. "You killed him..." I trail of not knowing what to say as my bloody sword fell from my hands with a clunk when it hit the ground. "He should have waited for Robert!" Ned Stark shouts in outrage and slight pain however he masked the pain well. "Just keeping it warm for our King" Jaime Lannister smirks as he sits on the throne and I feel like smacking him with my sword. "Get of the throne, Jaime" I say and he smirks and says 'no' I look over at Ned who is gripping his sword tightly in his hands. "Jaime Lannister if you don't get off of the throne, I will personally make Robert kill you for treason of the new king" I say and the smirk he wears stays on his face as he walks out of the room with a new found confidence. I look at Ned with worry and the only words he speaks are "Winter is Coming." and this time I couldn't disagree with him.

Now 

With my head held high I walk through the doors of my brothers chamber to see that he was with one of his whores, as she sat on his lap and he drank his Dornish wine. "All hail our mighty King" I say as I arrive at his bedside and the whore that was on his lap looks at me with her brown eyes. "Well, isn't she a pretty one?" I ask and Robert sighs and shakes his head at me and says, "yes, that's why I picked her and now get out of my chamber!" Robert shouts the last words in fury I take a step behind and nod. "As you wish, your grace" I say in a tense voice and leave to my chambers not hearing the sigh full of pain that escaped my older brothers lips once I walked out. I walk through the halls of the castle ignoring the nods and 'your graces' which the people scowl at but I give them no heed or even spare them a glance. All of them are simply ass lickers. When I finally get to my chambers I see that some things have been moved, I quickly shout for a kings guard and when one finally comes I see it is the one and only Jaime Lannister. "I didn't want you..." I trail off with a unhappy sigh and he just smirked and said in that deep voice of his "well, you got me and nobody else. Everybody is dining apart from you, me and Your Highness the King" Jaime mocks my brother I frown and smack him. "How dare you mock, Robert!" I say and Jaime takes the hand that slapped him and kisses it while grinning that satisfactory grin. "Just like your brother, so easy to anger" Jaime murmurs and I feel my blood boil at the thought of being like my brother. "I am not like Robert. If I was...Kingslayer...you would be the one that would feel my fury...just like your sister feels my brother's" I smirk at that and his face immediately changes into a angry expression and he takes me by the neck meanwhile going dangerously close to my face. "You know nothing!" he says with venom in his voice as I smirk and try to breath giving out a quiet chuckle. "You would be surprised at how much I know. Jaime Lannister. Snakes are everywhere in this castle and mine are doing quite a good job so far." I wheeze out as he releases his hold on my neck, rolls his eyes and bows. "What can I do? Your _Hi__ghness,_" he exaggerates the last word. "Nothing of importance...for now" I trail off walking away slowly not turning back as he pulls a confused face before leaving down to the diner. Not knowing that the gods above me had a plan and my fate was entirely in their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- All the outfits for Aliviah will be on my profile, so if you want to go look at them then...please do so!

The Stag Who Surprised everyone.

Chapter 2- No more hate, just sadness.

The next day I woke up to a sunny day as usual... "Rosa?" I speak huskily as I toss around my bed not opening my eyes until a deep chuckle was heard then my eyes flew open. "Lannister! LEAVE!" I shout while hurrying to cover myself with my covers. "The king sent me to tell you that he wants to see you..."he trails of rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What's the matter?" I ask and he shakes his head and leaves slamming the door of my chamber on the way.

"Rosa!" I shout and wait for my handmaiden to come through the doors of my chamber which she does after a couple of minutes. "Yes, my lady?" Rosa asks and bows her head in a polite manner. "Rosa, you know that you don't need to call me by my title..." I trail off as Rosa smiles and bows her head again. "What would you like for me to do? My lady?" she ask and I shake my head at the title but reply straight after, "a braid please, Rosa." Rosa raises her head and gives me a confused look. "Just one?" she asks, I burst out laughing and nod my head confirming her question. "Yes, Rosa. My brother requested my presence...do you know why?" I ask meanwhile she walks over and starts to braid my hair. "No, miss." Rosa replies and smiles at me which I can see through the reflection of my mirror however at that moment in time I had only one thought in my head; What did my brother want?

"Robert?" I ask entering his chamber not bothering to knock but the sight that greets me is not a pleasant one. I shut my eyes and massage my temple and after a while opening my eyes to a new sight. "Thank you." I sigh a sigh of relief and Robert just furrows his brow and replies, "you should have knocked." I snort and shake my head. "Since when do I knock? Robert." I humour him but he just shakes his head and looks down. "I'm just tired, Al...Jon Arryn passed this morrow..." Robert says and I immediately look down not knowing what to do and say I stand there looking like a complete fool. "Rob, I'm sure he passed in peace..." I say after a pause using his old nickname for comfort. "Lysa Arryn! She is mad!" Robert explodes and I take a step back afraid for my health. "What has she done?" I ask curiosity dripping from my tongue. "She hasn't done anything, it's what she spoke off...she truly is mad." Robert replies in a deep tone that I haven't heard in such a long time. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I ask Robert back in formal tone and no longer in grieving mode, I have time for that later. "Ah yes! We are going to visit Winterfell" Robert says with a grin and I give out a loud laugh and nod my head at him. "You are not jesting with me are you?!" I shout in an exited voice and he chuckles and shakes his head. "No, I'm going to ask Ned to be my hand." Robert says and I furrow my eyebrows instantly going quiet. "You would be taking him away from his family...away from Catleyn.." I choke out while looking at him with tear eyes I continue, "he has children, Rob...all six of them counting Jon Snow." I whisper and look down as Robert face quickly changes expressions to rage pure and utter rage that scared me down to my depths. "You will not tell me what to do! I am your king! Ned will be my hand and that is final!" He screams and raises a hand to hit me however I scream back at him which halts his hand, "how dare you! Mother always taught us to be good to our people! Who are you and what have you done to the Robert I used to know!" I shout and he finally snaps and slap me straight in the cheek which I give a little gasp at and a few tears escape my eyes. "I see..." I trail off and walk out of his chambers slamming the doors behind not knowing that a certain person heard everything and at that moment the person didn't have a hate filled heart aimed towards her just a sad one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- Outfit is on my profile, thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it.

The Stag who Surprised Everyone

Chapter 3- Winterfell...such a beautiful place.

"Robert, let me ride with you. I don't want to be alone with Cercei! You know how she is..." I complain as Robert just sighs and shakes his head. "It is expected of you" Robert speaks and I look down with the look that he never before said no to. "I allow it..." Robert says and immediately leaves my chambers with a slight grin on his face. "I am glad" I whisper and break out in a grin, squealing in a high pitch, excited way. "My lady!?" Rosa bursts in and raises an eyebrow at the scene- me laying on my bed with my pillow covering my face. "My lady, we are leaving in a few," Rosa whispers and takes the pillow away from my face giving me a loving pat on the cheek and a little smile. "Then, let us go!" I exclaim and pull Rosa away from my chambers.

"Lannister...what is the reason that you decide to bless me with your handsome presence with?" I try to keep a straight face as I say this however a smirk breaks out on my face and I can't help but laugh. "Handsome? Why, thank you, Aliviah." Jaime grins at me and I try hard not to blush slightly because of the embarrassment. "Leave, Lannister..." I order and I hear him scoff and ride back to the carriage where his sister, nephew and niece were. Wonder what got him in such a mood? I haven't seen Jaime Lannister since that occurring.

"Robert, please, how much longer?" I complain again as we pass the icy bushes, trees, and more forests. It was beautiful, Winterfell is such a beauty...even though it was so cold, I wait for his reply as I ride along with him, my aching behind now sore. "Rob? Robert? Rob?" I keep asking as he huffs in tiredness and annoyance. "Seven hells, woman, do you ever stop!? We are nearing Winterfel now, can you not see?" Robert yells and stops his horse, me going before him. "Come on, Robert! Winterfell is nearing!" I shout in a exited voice as my horse speeds up and I laugh at the feeling of the icy winds going through my hair. "Aliviah!" Robert yells and I immediately slow down for him. "I can see it! Winterfell!" I exclaim and turn to look at Robert who is grinning with a look of excitement written plainly on his face.

As we arrive I immediately see Ned with Catelyn Stark and their 5 children not counting Jon Snow who stood behind them. I keep my chin high as my brother unsaddles, everyone kneels and I can't help the smirk that adorns my face. After my brother unsaddles, I decide to trail after him which he raises his eyebrows but keeps his eyes powerful and calm. Ned looks shocked at the sight of his old friend, now fat and red-faced. Robert signals for all to rise and looks at Ned. "You've got fat." Robert states and I try hard not to laugh. Ned looks at my brother and shifts his eyes up and down his form in a 'look at yourself' look, before breaking into a grin and bursting out laughing which I join in. Robert turns around and shifts his eyes from me to Ned as he walks over to Cat and brings he into a hug. "Ned." I curtsy and he kneels and kisses my hand in a loving gesture. "Al..." he trail off as I smile and my eyes sparkle looking over to my right I see Cat looking at me with a friendly smile. "Cat" I smile and bring her into an embrace, she nods. "Rickon" I state and the little blond boy looks up with young, innocent eyes and then looks down again. I chuckle and lean down to kiss his head and give him my blessing. Next came Robb, "Robb, you are your father and your mother mixed, aren't you?..." I whisper in wonder and touch his cheek and kiss his head in blessing as he sprouts some blush on his cheeks. I look behind Robb at Jon Snow who is just Ned Stark in his younger days, I give him a warm smile as he furrows his eyebrows in confusion and a nod to confirm his thought. Sansa came after, "Sansa, you are a lady, that's for sure." I say, as she smiles I kiss her head as I did with Rickon and Robb. "Arya...you are going to be a knight, I can see it" I exclaim quietly near her ear as she grins and curtsy Arya whispers back "yes" I kiss her head and look at the boy next to her. Lastly, Bran. "Now...I see a knight?" I ask and he nods and smiles a little before looking down and bowing, I give him a quick kiss on the head and an extra blessing. After speaking to each and all of them my brother exclaims that he wants to go see the Crypts where Lyanna Stark's dead body is. Cercei of course argues but in the end, she has no choice. "Where's the Imp?" I hear Arya say and in embarrassment Cercei walks back to her brother. "Where is our brother? Go find the little beast." After that everyone seemed to be no longer entertained so they left, slowly, once by one. Until the only people who stayed were me and Jon Snow. I look at Jon Snow and smile. "I haven't given you my blessing yet. Come, Jon Snow" I beckon him over and gesture for him to kneel as he kneels at my feet I give him a kiss on the head and a quick blessing that makes me smile against hair. "Winter is Coming, Jon Snow." I state and smile.

A/n- I'm sorry. It probably has soo many mistakes but I am soooooo tired. It's 23:22 here and I went to sleep late yesterday as well which makes me exhausted but for you guys I updated so be happy...please? I will edit this tomorrow. Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- Outfit is on my profile and in this chapter some very important and maybe slightly weird things will happen...I warned you! Also my birthday is on Sunday and therefore this chapter is a...present to you before my birthday because I will not update on Sunday.

The Stag Who Surprised Everyone.

Chapter 4- My lovely snakes...what news have you got for me, thus far?

The Feast was grand, it was alight with hundreds of candles and it made me think of how much bother we were to the Northerners, yes, my brother was the King however he doesn't deserve this. He made Westeros bankrupt until me and Jon Arryn helped Robert get back on his feet. The food...oh! It was marvellous but I could still see people not enjoying the Grand Feast. The only person who did look bored was Cercei and for in my opinion that was rude. "Cercei, You don't look well, my queen. Is something wrong?" I ask in false caring and as she sits and looks on with disgust and a nose in the air, all I can think is _who ever deemed she is beautiful, is an obvious fool_. "I am all right, Lady Aliviah." was all she said to me before looking at my brother who was having fun with a new-found wench. "Cat! This feast is marvellous." I speak after a brief pause and instantly get her attention. "Thank you, Lady Aliviah" Catelyn says and I smile at her briefly before looking outside as I sip my new-found wine. After a while listening to pointless chatter I see Benjen Stark enter and immediately I rise and speed walk towards him throwing my arms around him. "Benjen! How is the Wall?" I ask with a grin after giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's been well, m'lady." Benjen replies and I narrow my eyes at him in a playful way until he kisses my cheek and whispers something in my ear which made my smile disappear and my nerves come back. I will never forget what he said to me that day.

Meanwhile he goes up to Ned I quickly look around me for someone to talk to or at least sit close to. Sansa is the chosen one. "Sansa, I look forward to your time in King's Landing, I will be able to look after you there," I say in a gentle voice placing a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezing. "Me too, my lady. I am to be married to Prince Joffery, isn't that wonderful?!" Sansa exclaim in her soft voice as she grins up at me. "Of course, dear. Has the Queen seen you, yet?" I ask in a hushed voice. "No, my lady." Sansa whispers but I hear her loud and clear, she looks down and frowns. "Do you think she'll like me?" Sansa ask and I grin at her. "If she doesn't then she is a very silly Queen" I answer her with a grin. "I am glad, my lady." Sansa says. "No 'my ladys' Sansa, only, Aliviah." I state and the grin that disappeared from my face comes back. "All right, my la-Aliviah" Sansa quickly covers up and blushes prettily then turns back to her friend and carries on a conversation with her.

I rise from my seat and make my way to Ned Stark. "So, I haven't seen you...for a while, have I?" I say and smirk slightly, taking Ned's arm walking him to Cat. "No, Al. You haven't." Ned says all serious. "Ned...what happened?" I ask. "There was a ranger...we had to behead him" Ned says and I just nod. After a bit of a walk, Jaime Lannister stand in our way. "Your pardon." Ned says and tries to side step him however Jaime just stands there. "I hear we might be neighbours soon. I hope it's true." Jaime speaks up with a smirk and a knowing look on his face. "Yes, the king has honoured me with his offer." Ned says and I look at Jaime knowing that he has a purpose of talking to us. "I'm sure we'll have a tournament to celebrate the new title, if you accept. It would be good to have you in the field. The competition has become a bit stale. " Jaime says and I scoff, he turns to look at me and gives me a smirk. "I don't fight in tournaments." Ned answers and looks into Jaime eyes with a hard look, I tighten my hold on Ned's arm and swallow. "No? Getting a little old for it?" Jaime asks and I smirk knowing that Ned was and always will be a better swordsman than Jaime will ever be. "I don't fight in tournaments because when I fight a man for real, I don't want him to know what I can do." Ned concurs and I grin at Ned as he look at Jaime with a glint in his eyes. "Well said." Jaime Lannister finishes and I grin at Ned as Jaime leaves. "One second, Ned." I say and leave after Jaime.

Taking Jaime Lannister's arm I grin to hide my distaste. "What are you planning, Kingslayer?" I tighten my hold on his arm as we exit the feast. "My lady, whatever I am planning is not for you to know. That is, IF I am planning something." Jaime smirks and I decide to make the game that we are planning a little more daring. I drag him into a dark corridor and push him against the wall with my knife against his throat. "I want you to know, if you hurt any of the Starks. I will kill you or...harm you in a very sensitive way" I say as my gaze flickers to his trousers in a threat. Jaime narrows his eyes and in turn twists my arm backward and pushes me again the wall. I growl at him and my eyes show my furry as my chest heaves up and down with my breath. "My, my...if only you weren't such a bitch" Jaime says and leans in dangerously close to my lips until I hitch up my leg and hit him in his precious. "Oh, I'm sorry. Ser Jaime. Did that hurt?" I ask and smirk as he lies on the ground, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek I whisper in his ear, "my, my. If only you weren't such a bastard."

After walking to my chamber, I immediately strip and lay in my bed. _snakes? _I ask in another language as I hear three snakes hissing emerge from the walls. _yes, our Queen? _I smirk and call out _come to me, my dear little snakes. I require the news you have for me, thus far._ _Yes, mistressssss _


	5. Chapter 5

A/n- Sorry for not updating earlier but...things got in the way. This is a filler and not one of my better chapters...sorry. Also I haven't checked it so probably it is not readable...

The Stag Who Surprised Everyone

Chapter 5- Brandon Stark...

I wake up with a scream and a tear stricken face. "My lady!?" Rosa exclaims as she barges through the door of my chamber. "Rosa, what is happening to me?" I gasp out as my body is overcome with shakes and shivers. "Aliviah?" Rosa asks my name in a whisper as my body starts to calm and I tiredly throw my head to the side to get a look at her. Rosa stumbles and gasps as I start to feel fire in my veins. I whimper and curl up in a ball until suddenly the pain stops. Just like that. It's gone. "Rosa, you cannot tell anyone about this..." I whisper not having the energy to raise my voice. "But-", "no, you must not say anything. Rosa, I need you to keep silent about this." I look at her with hard eyes until she agrees. "Thank you..."

"I am going, even if you don't want me to. Remember who got that bloody pig faster than you?" I ask Ned as I bump into him on the way to the great hall, I take his arm and loop mine through his. "Yes, it was you. Al, Robert wants me to be hand..." Ned begins, I put up a hand to silence him. "Yes, I know. Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about your children. Arya.." I begin and look up at his face as he has a grin. "Arya is like you. She wants to be like you. A warrior...she needs to remember however that she is a lady too..." Ned trail off and I grin at him. "She will learn, gods know that I did..." I keep the grin on my face and chuckle at his sour face. "You learnt because you nearly killed Brandon!" Ned exclaims and I start to laugh. "Brandon should have known!" I say through laughing, I look at Ned who has his Lord of Winterfell face on. "Ned, what is it?" I ask and he shakes his head and gives me a hint of a smile. "Come, we should eat."

After our breakfast me, Robert and Ned made our way to get ready. "Are you as good with a spear as you used to be?" Robert asks Ned and I start to chuckle quietly. "No, but I'm still better than you." Ned answers back and I laugh at Robert who silently glowers at me. "I know what I'm putting you through. Thank you for saying yes. I only ask you because I need you. You're a loyal friend. You hear me? A loyal friend. The last one I've got" Robert gives a speech and I smile sadly. "It's true, Ned...we have no one at court. Only ass lickers." I whisper the last bit but Robert hears and laughs. "Yes, only ass licker." Robert repeats. "I hope I'll serve you well." Ned gets back to the matter at hand and nods at me and Robert. "course you will, Ned!" I exclaims as Robert says, "you will. And I'll make sure you don't look so fucking grim all the time. Come on, boys, let's go kill some boar!" I roll my eyes and saddle my horse giving it a soft nudge it starts to trot. "Why is it always boar?" I say to myself.

_missssssstressss_, I hear the voice of my snakes. _Yes?_ I answer back in my head as Robert tries to get that boar. _Brandon Sssstark_, when I hear that my mind goes blank. The dream comes back into my head and I hesitate to answer. _Bran?_ I ask and get the answer straight away, h_e was pushed of a tower by Jamie Lannisssster._ My blood runs cold and my eyes go red...in the end...I faint.


End file.
